


Blue Is The Color of Death

by LadyBrooke



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Paris’ clothes are dark blue, almost black, when he enters Juliet’s tomb to mourn her.





	Blue Is The Color of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Romeo & Juliet, Paris, blue is the color of grief".

Paris’ clothes are dark blue, almost black, when he enters Juliet’s tomb to mourn her. He had hoped to marry her, and now she is dead, though she still looks as alive as she had when he first met her (and he curses his knowledge of how the dead look, for making him imagine her as such). She has a faint pink tinge of life, and he dreads blue.

Blue is the color of death, and Paris’ lips turn blue prior to Juliet’s, as he lies dead in a fake tomb for a fake death that will soon become real.


End file.
